Hyperphospheremia is one of the complications following renal failure, hypoparathyroid and some other diseases, with the result of serious disorders in calcium and phosphonium metabolism. At present, the treatment for hyperphospheremia includes dialysis and oral administration of aluminium compounds, calcium compounds and lanthanum carbonate aquated complex etc. They all have some disadvantages. Dialysis would cause serious damage to body and would not decrease phosphate concentration significantly. With great systematic adverse reactions, oral aluminium and calcium compounds could damage kidney, skin, internal organs, brain and bone. Thus, they are applied clinically with limited doses. Oral lanthanum carbonate aquated complex just dissolves in solutions to remove ingested phosphate, whose PH is similar to that of gastric juice. But, it does not dissolve in solutions, whose PH is similar to that of intestinal juice. Therefore, oral lanthanum carbonate aquated complex would not remove phosphate in intestinal juice significantly. In addition, American patent reported one kind of amine polymer, with capability of removing phosphate radical in vivo. It is able to decrease phosphate in gastrointestinal tract, however, its synthesis costs are high and the produce costs would increase accordingly. Thus, it would add heavily economic burden to patients. Technologists in this field have been seeking a drug, which could play its role in different PH of the whole gastrointestinal tract. They tried to decrease its costs, with the final aim to further relieve the economic burden of patients.